One Way Or Another
by LadyDy
Summary: [¿¡One-Shot?] Aún si ella se negase, aún si ella dijese que jamás tendrían "ese" tipo de relación por tan dolorosas razones. Él jamás desistiría... No lo haría, no después de haberla visto con la respiración entrecortada y mejillas sonrojadas ante su posesivo y seguro agarre. La haría ceder, de alguna manera u otra. ¡HitsuHina! (Fuck Yeah! xD)


Disclaimer: Los personajes que se describen o mencionan aquí, son todos de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**._One Way Or Another_.**

—Capítulo Único—

* * *

Un amargo y suculento olor sucumbió y derritió sus sentidos, cuando el alto bar-ténder se había alejado. Con desdicha se dignó a mirar a aquella pieza cóncava de vidrio sobre la barra, que se encontraba llena de la dañina bebida que, a diario, su floja y estúpida secretaria bebía en exceso. _Alcohol_. Negó con la cabeza y bufó fastidiado. Tal vez nunca aprendería que ésta era la manera más estúpida de olvidar sus problemas e infelicidad por -seguramente- algunas horas. Suspiró, tomó con brusquedad a aquel frío objeto y con increíble y _rara_ rapidez se lo llevó a la boca, sintiendo como su garganta se calentaba al tacto de ese ardiente líquido. Bajó sus parpados y disfrutó de la triste sensación. _Realmente exquisito..._

_Ruido_. Abrió las cortinas que escondían sus bellas y exóticas gemas turquesas, cuando escuchó todos esos molestos aplausos por cortesía del patético, enfermizo y singular público. Dejó de beber ese embriagante líquido y observó con decepción a todos esos grotescos y familiares hombres. _Estúpidos_. Los insultó aún sabiendo que él era parte de _ellos_. Frunció el ceño ante ese despreciable pensamiento y maldijo por lo bajo. Cierto, él era parte de ellos, pero de diferente forma. Estaba seguro de eso. Sí, venía a verla a _ella_, pero tenía sus propias razones, y definitivamente, una de ellas no era para tener pensamientos poco decentes con su _hermoso_ cuerpo.

A medida que el telón se abría, los aplausos se volvían más fuertes y sonoros, pues poco a poco la vista de todos ya podía deleitarse con la bella imagen de esa encantadora mujer de mirada escondida, que vestía un grande, elegante y hermoso kimono carmesí. El albino al ver ya varias miradas impúdicas, logró enfadarse y desearles lo peor a todos los presentes, exceptuando a la magnífica mujer que estaba en el escenario, claro está. Cuando la pesada tela roja ya había dejado completamente al descubierto el frágil y menudo cuerpo de ella, el estresante ruido cesó, sólo para dejar que una suave y seductora melodía retumbara por todo el recinto, que apenas era alumbrado por tenues luces que emitían las pequeñas velas blancas, ubicadas en cada una de las mesas y también por el pequeño reflector, que señalaba a la _dama de rojo_ con su hermosa luz blanca, dándole un toque primordial.

La dulce joven hizo que sus parpados se levantaran lentamente para poder mostrar sus grandes y brillantes orbes castaños, quienes instantáneamente denotaron alegría al ver todas esas ansiosas miradas sobre ella. Sonrió levemente e hizo que sus caderas siguieran con suma belleza el relajante ritmo de la música, que con morosidad se volvía más rápida y atrayente. Sus brazos con total maestría se movieron delicadamente, creando un perfecto efecto hipnotizante con la preciosa tela roja; eso indujo a que varios comenzaran a exasperarse. Danzaba realmente hermoso, pero ya deseaban ver la mejor parte de todo esto. Sus mechones de cabello castaño se sacudían con cada gentil y delicado movimiento que daba, causando también que su sencillo peinado fuera más apreciado. Las tiernas notas de la suave melodía fueron siendo remplazadas por otras más bruscas y estruendosas, haciendo que el pervertido público se entusiasmara aún más si es que se podía.

Aquí venía la parte que todos esperaban. La parte que, al albino no le agradaba para nada, pues aquí era donde la imagen de su querida amiga era degradada. Refunfuñó desde su alejado sitio, en esa asquerosa barra.

La castaña dejó de mover cada articulación de su cuerpo y clavó su profunda mirada en el emocionado público, quien la observaba con desespero. Sus propias manos deshicieron delicadamente el nudo de su obi rosado, haciendo que éste por efecto de la gravedad se deslizara por sus caderas y piernas, para terminar en la fría madera. Y con la tela carmesí ya abierta, fue muy fácil divisar un pequeño vestido beige muy ceñido a su delgado cuerpo, que delineaba perfectamente cada dote curvilíneo que poseía. Sonrió pícara y ampliamente al recibir muchas más miradas lujuriosas y decidió hacer lo que más adoraba el público:_ Seducir_. En un hábil pestañeo, también fue capaz de despojarse completamente de su caro kimono rojo, dejando muy expuestas a sus blancas y tersas piernas, que cualquier hombre desearía acariciar. Y aquí se incluía a la lista, el mismísimo albino de ojos turquesas, quien contuvo la respiración al ver semejantes… partes de la anatomía _humana_.

De un grácil y delicado salto, la castaña se alejó del escenario, aterrizando en el blanco mantel de una de las mesas. El hombre que se sentaba frente a ella sí que era _afortunado_ y envidiado por los demás, excepto por ese chico de raros cabellos blancos, que seguía refunfuñando a lo lejos. El menudo cuerpo dejó la mesa, para posarse en el elegante piso con mayólicas cremas y acariciar deliciosamente el rostro masculino más cercano que tenía. El hombre de ojos rubí sonrió complacido al igual que ella, quien con cierta intriga y presentimiento se atrevió a posar su mirada de chocolate en la alejada barra casi vacía, encontrándose con la turquesa de él. El albino, instantáneamente, pudo notar la sorpresa que denotaron los ojos de la castaña, quien con su sonrisa demostró dulzura pura sólo a él por un lapso de milisegundos, para después seguir sonriéndole con picardía a aquel otro hombre que no pasaba de los cuarenta años.

El moreno, inconscientemente, sonrió de lado y bufó. Al ver como ella comenzaba a bailar al compás de la música –nuevamente– frente a _ese_ hombre, tomó su negra chaqueta y se retiró del lugar, dejando a la dulce chica con una pequeña nostálgica sensación. Una vez fuera, sintió como una fría ráfaga de invierno lo recibía, al igual que algunos copos de nieve. Apoyó su cuerpo en la pared de ese "centro de entretenimiento", cerró los ojos y suspiró cansinamente. A veces deseaba con toda su alma sacarla de ese horrible lugar, pero sabía que no podría; ella siempre –por su cuenta propia– seguiría trabajando ahí. Entendía perfectamente sus razones, pero siempre habría veces en las que no las soportaría. Era muy estresante verla trabajar ahí, bailando para viejos verdes… Agradecía que no vendiera del "todo" su cuerpo…

— ¿Hitsugaya-kun? —Al escuchar esa dulce y familiar voz, abrió los ojos, dispuesto a contemplar la silueta que tenía frente a él—. No pensé que aún siguieras aquí… —comentó ella, entre alegre y sorprendida.

Se quedo en silencio y con fingido desinterés, dirigió su vista al cielo, que por cierto ya estaba oscuro. ¡Vaya! Sin darse cuenta, él se había quedado más de seis horas fuera del lugar, esperándola sólo a ella, la dueña de sus pesadillas y ganas de seguir viviendo. Con ese deprimente e indiferente pensamiento en su mente, miró de nuevo a la castaña, quien sonreía alegremente. Esa imagen tan _angelical_ para Hitsugaya, fue arruinada al darse cuenta de una pequeña mancha roja en su blanco mentón. Con aburrimiento, él mismo señaló su propio mentón, dándole su señal. Ella, con curiosidad, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por esa zona, logrando sentir ese frío líquido carmesí. Su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío y con increíble agilidad, limpió esa imperfección de su rostro.

—Yo… ve-verás… —habló con nerviosismo—. Es que, bueno, y-yo… —señaló el estrecho callejón oscuro que había entre el lugar que trabaja y el hotel, para que Hitsugaya comprendiera lo que le estaba tratando de decir. Éste suspiró y le restó importancia al asunto.

Sabía muy bien lo que ella había hecho, sin embargo, le daba lo mismo. Si ella tenía que _asesinar_ a un humano para poder sobrevivir, no le importaba. Si ella tenía que robarle el alma a un inocente humano, para alimentarse, tampoco le importaba. Mientras ella viviera y le sonriera, todo sería bueno para él. No importaba lo demás, sólo importaba ella.

—Hitsugaya-kun… —lo llamó y éste volvió a prestarle atención, ya caminando a su lado, rumbo a cualquier lugar, que les permitiera seguir hablando.

— ¿Qué?

—Estuviste bebiendo de nuevo, ¿verdad? —le frunció el ceño.

—Fue sólo un vaso, no estoy ebrio, descuida.

—Ya lo sé, pero… —lo miró un poco resentida—. El alcohol hace mucho daño… Podrías enfermarte del hígado.

La ignoró y vio de reojo como ella le hacía un adorable puchero. Sonrió de lado. Ella siempre sería igual de infantil, no había duda de eso. _Ella le encantab_a _desde hace tiempo y le seguiría encantando por bastante tiempo_.

—Hinamori —La mencionada dejó de hacer su puchero y lo miró extrañada, pues su tono de voz había sido muy serio y la forma en la que la miraba, no era para nada amable, aunque claro... Nunca miraba a nadie de forma amable...

— ¿Qu-Qué su-sucede? —preguntó nerviosa, desviando su mirada hacia cualquier otro punto donde no se sintiera tan acorralada por esas bellas gemas turquesas, que la observaban con tanta atención.

—Te amo —dijo de pronto, causando que ella parara en seco ante tal sorprendente e inesperada declaración. Detuvo sus pasos y lo miró sorprendida. Era la primera vez que se lo decía, y claro, se lo tenía que decir con ese rostro tan serio... Tal vez... Típico de él. Sintió su corazón acelerarse, su estomago revolverse y sus mejillas colorearse. Las emociones eran intensas. _También lo amaba_. Sin embargo, optó por suspirar y sonreír tristemente, haciendo que el corazón de albino se encogiera de manera dolorosa. Conocía muy bien esa mirada melancólica, esa mirada tan hermosa y amarga a la vez.

—Yo...

Lo sabía, ella también sentía lo mismo. Sin embargo, desde el día en el que ella dejó de ser humana, se hizo la condena de no poder tener más que una simple amistad con él. Odiaba eso, odiaba que ella hubiera aceptado ser un _roba almas_, pero sabía que habían muy buenas razones para tal acto... ¡Y eso era lo que más lo encabronaba de todo el asunto! Ella se preocupó un poco por las facciones que el albino mantenía en su rostro, pues se veía realmente impotente y molesto. Sacudió su mano frente a las narices de Hitsugaya, quien sólo seguía repitiéndose las mismas cosas de antes, mentalmente; y nada. La castaña, con desgano lo llamó, sin obtener más grandiosa respuesta que el silencio. Volvió a hacerlo... Y de nuevo, nada.

— ¡Hitsugaya-kun! —terminó por gritarle en la cara, logrando que chico de cabellos blancos tuviera el susto de su vida.

— ¡Pero qué te pasa! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¡Pude haberme quedado sordo!

— ¿Sordo? —ella rodó los ojos con diversión—. Pues no habría mucha diferencia, hace segundos actuabas como uno. Te hablaba y nada.

—¡Hace segundos estaba distraído! Pensaba en algunas cosas...

—¿En serio? ¿Qué tipo de cosas? —preguntó muy curiosa, ignorando –inconscientemente– demasiadas cosas.

Él enarcó una ceja y maldijo por lo bajo. Sin querer, ya se habían alejado bastante al tema que lo llevó a poner molesto y a ella triste. _Su confesión_. Suspiró fastidiado y la observó con seriedad—. Tú... Aún recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos minutos, ¿verdad? —se atrevió a preguntar, temiendo que ella, en verdad, lo hubiera olvidado. Sí, así de olvidadiza era ella, que podría olvidarse de algo tan importante como eso en tan sólo algunos segundos...

—¿Hace unos minutos? —Recibió una mirada incrédula del albino y con algo de esfuerzo, trató de recordar lo que había escuchado hace unos cinco minutos—. ¡Ah, cierto! Tú dijiste: "Te am-

Y antes de poder decirlo, abrió sus ojos como platos. "Te amo". Esas dos palabras eran las que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente ahora. Ya había recibido la sorpresa hace algunos preciosos minutos, pero volviendo a revivir "el lindo y mágico momento" (Sí, claro...) y teniendo una mirada más "indiferente" por parte de Hitsugaya... Tragó saliva y sintió como los latidos de su corazón empezaban a hacerse más acelerados y ruidosos que antes, fue tanto así, que la pobre creyó escucharlos claramente en su cabeza, parecían imitar un tambor... Las mejillas le ardieron y su boca llena de nervios dejó escapar un montón de estupideces salientes del -seguramente- mundo de las personas "lentas" e idiotas en el aspecto romántico. ¡¿Cómo demonios era que _él_ se mantenía con ese rostro tan serio, después de haberle recordado su confesión?! ¡Argh! ¡Tenía que ser _su_ seco e impenetrable Shiro-chan!

Bien, no podía negar que se sentía muy feliz por esa declaración, tanto como antes, pero... Suspiró con pesadez al recordar también a esa razón tan importante y fundamental que la acompañaría para siempre y no permitiría jamás, que ella tuviese "ese" tipo de relación con la persona que más amaba. Y los latidos que antes escuchaba en su cabeza, fueron apaciguando hasta el punto de ni siquiera sentirlos. Le dolía demasiado esta situación, su corazón se sentía como si hubiera sido atravesado por un montón de largas y gruesas astillas venenosas. Sin embargo, que sintiera aquello, no cambiaría nada... y era eso lo que la detenía. Nuevamente, le dedicó esa mirada tan triste y nostálgica a la persona que más le importaba y decidió acabar con las esperanzas de éste. El albino la miró expectante, deseando obtener una buena respuesta, aunque claro, conociendo todas la enormes e invisibles barreras que habían entre ellos, podía deducir cual sería la respuesta. Sintió algo de compasión de sí mismo en ese preciso momento...

—Yo... —carraspeó un poco—. Lo siento... —dijo muy bajito, haciendo que su mirada se dirigiera al frío pavimento, con algo de frustración.

Pese a haber pensado que él se molestaría de alguna forma, se sorprendió al escucharlo reír. Asombrada y cautivada, giró su rostro para verlo y cerciorarse de que no fuera su loca imaginación, jugándole alguna tonta broma. En efecto, él reía y no entendía la razón. Ella acababa de rechazarlo, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces por qué se reía? ¿Fue... una broma?! ¡Porque si era así, ella...!

— ¡Hi-Hitsugaya-kun! —le gritó algo enfadada, captando la atención del albino, quien dejó de carcajearse un poco—. ¡¿Qu-Qué es tan gracioso?! ¡¿A-Acaso tu confesión fue una broma?! ¡¿T-Te estás burlando de mí por creerla?!

El sólo rió más fuerte, haciendo que la pobre chica se desesperara. ¡Tal vez él se había vuelto loco...!

— ¡Hi-Hitsugaya-kun!

—Tú... —habló, ya relajado—. ¿Me amas?

Y esa pregunta hizo que sus sentidos se desorbitaran... ¡Por supuesto que lo amaba! ¡Desde hace mucho! Sólo que... sólo que... no debía tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él, no aún sabiendo que él moriría mucho antes que ella, quien -en realidad- tal vez viviría para siempre.

—T-Te rechace... —expresó suavemente, volviendo su rostro al suelo. Él la miró con ironía.

—No lo hiciste —dijo seguro de sí mismo, haciendo que la castaña lo mirara atónita—. Y pregunte si me amabas... Responde de una vez.

—S-Si te rechace, es porque, lógicamente, y-yo no... —farfulló, agachando la mirada—. Yo no te amo...

Y cuando pensó que sus palabras pondrían fin a la incómoda situación, él contraatacó de manera brutal.

—No es cierto —afirmó, mientras la atraía hacia él. Ella abrumada y sorprendida por esa acción, levantó su mirada chocolate, enfrentándose a la turquesa—. Ahora que me miras a los ojos... Dímelo.

—¿Qu-Qué co-cosa? —preguntó cohibida, sintiendo el aliento del albino mezclándose con el suyo.

—Dí que no me amas y te dejaré en paz —Ella contuvo la respiración y con inútiles esfuerzos buscó la forma de evitar esa hermosas gemas aguamarinas que la hacían sentir desnuda e indefensa. _Asustada y cautivada._

Pasaron unos cuantos tortuosos segundos y él suavizó su mirada al no escuchar respuesta alguna. Y con total lentitud y paciencia, se arriesgó a acercar su rostro. Ella al saber y ver claramente las intenciones del albino, trató de golpearlo. Sin embargo, no contó que las fornidas manos de él, fueran más rápidas que las suyas, quienes fueron fácilmente apresadas. No había nadie cerca, que pudiera "salvarla". Y quién estaría cerca si eran las dos de la madrugada...

—De-Detente —pidió a duras penas. Hitsugaya no hizo caso, ignoró rotundamente su orden y siguió acercándose.

Él lo sabía. Sabía que si osaba a posar sus labios sobre los de la castaña, desaparecería y ya no sería capaz de verla. Moriría, pues su alma sería absorbida por el cuerpo de Momo. Eso hacía que tentara en detenerse, pero... El deseo de probar esos suaves y carnosos labios, a veces, era mucho más grande. Pero no era lo que quería hacer en este momento, sólo quería demostrarle algo a la castaña, algo que le haría saber que era suya. Y que siempre lo fue, es y seguirá siendo.

Su nariz se encontró con la de ella y al instante, ambos sintieron una pequeña descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. _Lo sabía_. Ambos deseaban probar la boca del otro, deseaban degustarse con ese sabor tan prohibido del otro. Aún si no pudiesen, lo anhelaban con fervor. Vio como ella con cierto deje de ansia iba cediendo, y con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón acelerado, empezaba a cerrar sus ojos. Y justo a medio centímetro de sentir la suavidad de esos labios carnosos, se detuvo.

—Te amo —volvió a decir, esta vez sobre sus labios. Ella levantó sus parpados con algo de sorpresa y dejó que sus cuerdas vocales, soltaran inconscientemente lo que quería escuchar el albino.

—Yo... Yo también te amo —respondió un poco fuera de sí. Él sonrió con arrogancia y triunfo, y le dio un merecido golpe en la frente, que la alejó demasiado de su mágico sueño—. ¿Eh?

—¿De verdad creías que te iba a besar? —preguntó burlesco, viendo como los rasgos faciales de ella se crispaban—. Si lo hago, desapareceré y no podremos estar juntos.

Y el sonrojo que una vez fue por la adrenalina y "romanticismo" del momento, fue contraída por la furia y rabia.

—¡Es por eso que no podemos estar juntos! —gritó con enojo y tristeza, dándose cuenta de que estuvo a punto de hacer desaparecer a la persona que más amaba.

—Sí que podemos —dijo con mucha seguridad—. Sólo no tengo que besarte.

—¡¿Y crees que yo quiero eso?! —volvió a gritar, no muy consciente de toda la información que dejaba salir—. ¡Yo de verdad quiero besarte!

Y con esa fuerte declaración, las mejillas de ambos se encendieron. La castaña se cacheteó mentalmente.

—N-No, es-espera... E-Eso no fue lo que quise decir, y-yo... —trató de salvar su pellejo de esa divertida situación—. Di-Digo... Si tú estás conmigo por siempre, no serías feliz, ya que nunca podrías tocarme de "_esa_" forma... —murmuró, avergonzada.

—No me importa —dijo como si nada, inmediatamente. Ella lo miró incrédula.

—Ta-Tampoco podrás tener hijos y a-ademá-

—Nada de lo que digas, hará que deje de quererte, Moja-camas —dijo él, con una pequeña curva en los labios, que hizo suspirar al corazón de la castaña.

_No_. Aún si él dijese todo eso, debía aguantarse las ganas de abrazarlo. Ella tenía la obligación de hacerle cambiar de parecer.

—Tú dices eso ahora, pero con el tiempo verás que podrás enamorarte de otras y desea-

Y el gritó que vino a continuación, la dejó perpleja.

—¡Demonios, Hinamori! ¡¿Qué parte de "quiero estar contigo para siempre" no entiendes?!

Estaba molesto. Que ella sintiera lo mismo que él y no lo aceptara, le da rabia. Sobretodo porque ella se esmeraba en recordarle lo que podría tener y lo que no. La amaba. ¡Eso era suficiente! Ya mucho se estaba humillando repitiendo el asqueroso y cursi "Te amo", constantemente. Pero ella, al parecer, no quería entenderlo. No quería entender esas simples y estúpidas palabras que calaban en su ser, y que, a diario se decían las personas cegadas por el sentimiento más vulnerable que podía existir. No quería entender que lo único que necesitaba él en esta vida, era estar por siempre a su lado.

—Y-Yo comprendo tus palabras, pero entiende algo... —se preparó, con mucha tristeza y miedo a decir lo siguiente...—. Yo jamás tendré "_ese_" tipo de relación contigo—lo miró seria, y por primera vez, también fríamente.

Él sólo la imitó y dio un chasquido.

—Dices que no, pero... Hace unos cuantos minutos demostrabas lo contrario —se refirió al casi beso, con un poco de enojo. _¡Ella sólo se está haciendo la difícil!_

—Me tomaste desprevenida —admitió con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces si un extraño te toma por desprevenida, ¿También desearías besarlo _de verdad_?

Ella entendió a la perfección esa pregunta y atinó sonrojarse de sobremanera. _Él está jugando sucio..._

—¡Po-Por supuesto que no! Só-Sólo entiende que jamás... tendremos ese tipo de relación... —murmuró ya harta del tema, volviendo a caminar con la cabeza gacha. Sabiendo que con el tiempo, el deseo de ser más se apoderaría de ella y terminaría por destruirla. No quería sufrir por alguien que no pudiera tocarla de _esa forma_, era por eso que no estaba dispuesta a amar mucho más a Hitsugaya. Ya lo amaba demasiado, más de lo que ella quería. Y no se iba arriesgar a más.

Él la tomó de la mano y caminó junto a ella, causándole un poco de sorpresa e incomodidad.

—Haré que cambies de opinión —escuchó susurrar con seguridad en su oído. Al instante, giró su cabeza y vio esa decidida e impasible mirada aguamarina. Volvió su mirada al piso y pidió al cielo no llegar a caer completamente a los pies del albino.

Ahora sabía que habría muchas cosas que habría que vencer en el camino de ser feliz junto a Momo, una de ellas era ella misma. Pero no desistiría, no ahora, estando seguro de que podría ponerla nerviosa cuando quisiera y como quisiera. Iba a convencerla de cambiar su opinión y permitirles ser feliz hasta que -de seguro- su propia muerte los separe. La convencería, no había duda en aquello.

Y antes de poder seguir pensando en eso, sintió como ella le devolvía el apretón de mano, con la mirada gacha, avergonzada.

—N-No pienses que esto significa que yo cambiaré de opinión...

Sonrió. Definitivamente, _la haría cambiar de opinión_. La convencería de estar a su lado,_ no importarían los métodos. _Lo lograría,_ de alguna manera u otra_.

* * *

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ **¿Fin? **¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

* * *

CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAN! ¿Lindo? xD Jaja Admito que no quedó como quería... Hubieron partes en las que no supe escribir... Ya saben redactar con emoción (?), pero... Espero que en el futuro logre hacerlo! :'3

Como sea, omitiendo mi falta de redacción en uno de los párrafos... ¿Les gusto? :D Ñha... No importa si no les gusto, a mí me gustó xD Bueno... Se me hacen hermosas este tipo de relaciones... Cuando uno es inmortal y ni siquiera puede besar a la persona que ama... En este caso es Momo! :3 Me explico si no entendieron para nada la historia o no prestaron mucah atención a la lectura (?)... Si Momo besa a algún humano (ella no lo es, obviamente), éste se morirá, ya que su alma será absorbida por ella... Y en este fic, Hitsugaya es el guapo y enamorado humano que hará todo lo posible por estar con ella, aún sabiendo que no podrá ni recibir un beso a cambio en esa relación sentimental.

Como dije antes... ¡Me encantan este tipo de relaciones! Ella sólo piensa en la corta y linda vida que él tiene por delante, mientras que él sólo piensa en ser feliz a su lado. Ambos saben que se aman, pero también saben acerca de esas grandes barreras que hay entre ellos. No podrán tener hijos, ni demostrarse amor. Y aún así, Hitsugaya quiere estar con ella. Y Hinamori, aún sabiendo cuanto amor siente él por ella, intenta "abrirle" los ojos, haciéndole ver que tal vez será infeliz a su lado. ¡Me encanta! Él demuestra claramente que lo suyo es un amor leal y puro, mientras que ella demuestra que su amor no es sólo fuerte, sino dócil, ya que desea que encuentre el amor con alguien más y no sufra a su lado, sin poderla sentir del todo. ¡No quieren acatar los deseos del otro, porque son egoístas con su felicidad a su manera! Waaa! ¡Todo un amor de telenovela! (?) TT-TT

Lo siento, me emocionan este tipo de historias :'D El fic está inspirado en la canción "One Way Or Another" de Blondie. Sí, sí, sí... Si has escuchado la canción, de seguro me preguntarás: ¿Cómo carajos sacaste esta idea de esa canción que no tiene nadita que ver? ¡ Fácil! ¡Yo tampoco lo sé! xD Sólo diré que, "De alguna manera u otra" (One way or another...), funcionó de forma rara en mi imaginación xD Como sea, si les gustó el fic, agradézcanle a "Blondie" por crear la genial canción y también a "One Direction" por cantarla y hacerme reír con su vídeo xD ¡Vaya! No puedo creer que esos adolescentes (aunque creo que ya son adultos xD) me inspiraran... De alguna manera me siento abrumada ._.U

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este... emmm... ¿Futuro proyecto? ¿Esto sería un "Preview"? Tal vez... Aunque bueno, demoraría bastante en subirlo a la internet, puesto que necesito finalizar algunos (VARIOS) fics xD

Bueno... Creo que ya me alargué demasiado, por lo tanto... Mejor dejo de molestar! xD En fin, si les gustó el fic... ¡No se olviden de darle like y compartir! ;)

Karin: ¡Eso es en Facebook, idiota! ò.ó

Oh, cierto xD Bueno, igual tenía ganas de escribirlo xDD Ahora sí... Ya me voy! Cuídense mucho y...

PAZ!


End file.
